


Bali Picture

by LeilaKoskinen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaKoskinen/pseuds/LeilaKoskinen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little fiction inspired by Adam's shirtless Bali picture .<br/>All glamberts loved it ! But let's see what Sauli thinks of that !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bali Picture

Adam couldn't wait to just go home and cuddle with his partner , the sun of his life , the highlight of his day .. Yeah ! The highlight of his day , no matter what happened along the day , the most important and the most joyful thing he cherishes is to go back home to him . It's a beautiful feeling that makes Adam's heart warm .

He parked in front of his house and got out . The façade was really dark , so Sauli must have fallen asleep .

He gets into the living room , takes off his shoes and jacket , randomly throws his keys and walks up the stairs .

He opened the bedroom door expecting to see a cute and peaceful sleeping Sauli instead he was greeted by the sight of a naked Sauli on the bed with laptop on his lap .

"Hey , baby !! I thought you were asleep ". Adam leaned in to kiss the top of Sauli's head , a gesture that made Sauli's heart melt . He usually closes his eyes and smiles sweetly . 

Now all he could do is stare back at the screen with a blank expression .

Adam noticed that and turned to look at the screen . Oh! That was his picture in Bali ! But what surprised him enough that he was shirtless and tanning .

He wondered who took the picture , when people approached him for pictures , he was usually wearing a top or just hiding his upper body with a towel .

But there wasn't any shirt or towel , it was just his belly , his nipple and the creamy skin of his side .

"Oh ! The fans are crazy ! I can't believe with me being all that cautious on not showing much skin , they could take the picture . I love them " , said Adam in sincere tone .

"Yes , Adam ! Really ."

Than Sauli got up and went to the balcony fully naked ! A sight which Adam thought was erotic .

Adam followed . "What's wrong baby ?! "

" Twitter went wild ! Everybody thinking about counting and licking your freckles … ! Everyone was staring at the bulge in your swim trunks . You never showed that much skin , you never were comfortable with it , and now Baaaam ! A half naked Adam Lambert picture and everybody loses their minds ."  
" I know , and what's wrong with that ?!"

" Can't you get it , Adam ?! I … hmm I just ..I –Let's just drop this and go to bed like we were supposed to , please ?"

Sauli didn't meet Adam's eyes which made Adam take hold of his chin and lift his eyes . Adam saw vulnerability in his boyfriend's ocean blue eyes and sighed .  
"Are you jealous , baby ?! "

" What do you think , Adam ?!" , said Sauli a little bit louder than what he indented to . Breaking Adam's gaze and turning his face away .

Adam couldn't believe his ears . "What the hell , Sauli ?" Danm it ! " A fan took the picture , what was I supposed to do ?!" 

" Something , Adam , Something …!"

" Sauli , are listening to yourself ? . Well at least now , you can feel what I usually go though hein ? Half naked pictures of you on the internet , on magazines , every fucking where . And I have to put up with the fact that people are eating your body with their eyes ."

"You never said anything …" , Sauli's voice now mirrored recognition and guilt more than anything else .

"Because I'm always jealous ! You're mine and I don't like it when other people stare at you for a second longer . But you feel comfortable in your body that way , you have a beautiful body and there is nothing wrong with showing it . " Adam finally met Sauli's eyes ." I can't help it ! You're so beautiful ..I-I'm always overwhelmed by how beautiful you look and how gorgeous your body is that I can't believe you're mine , I can't believe how lucky I got to be with someone who has a beautiful body and a Sexy heart ."

Sauli smiled at the last comment , remembering what Adam replied in that one interview when he was asked about the sexiest part of him .  
He slowly approached Adam and whispered . "I'm sorry for being such a dick and a drama queen ! I love you Adam "

"I love you too , baby "

Sauli laid his head against Adam's chest and smiled when Adam wrapped his arms around him too . 

 

Until Sauli broke the embrace and looked up to Adam with questioning eyes and whispered :"Does it really bother you me being shirtless ?!"  
Adam chuckled at his caring and sweet partner ." Well I really don't mind around the house specially in the bedroom." He replied in a teasing voice and Sauli rolled his eyes but than continued . "But than it makes you comfortable and you are used to that , to he honest It took me a while to get used to it myself but than I get that no matter how long people stare , this is only mine ." Adam slid his hands from his neck , along his naked torso to the jut of his hipbones and Sauli inhaled sharply .

Three years of relationship and Sauli still breathed hard and got butterflies when Adam touched him .

"Want to prove how much of yours this is ?! , smiled Sauli looking down his body .

The black haired man laughed loud and lifted Sauli from the balcony to the bed and threw him on it .

Adam's eyes were burning holes in Sauli's body .  
"Like what you see ?! "

Adam cocked his head and removed his own shirt . He heard than Sauli's gasp .  
" Well , well ! do you like what you see ?! " , in a sing-song tone .

Once Adam was as naked as the day he was born , he crawled up the bed . Sauli adjusted his head aiming for a kiss but Adam leaned in and licked his butterfly tattoo .

"Once you turn your head , everybody stares a it ! Lucky butterfly on your smooth neck ."

Adam sucked and licked until he marked the butterfly , knowing that his mark would fade away in the morning , but the tattoo is remaining , Adam couldn’t care less for now .  
He suddenly moved to the inside of Sauli's arms and bite hard into the tender flesh than kissed Sauli's biceps .

He lead his head on his chest and kissed those sweet collarbones when he felt fingers between his hair strands .

Adam marked all Sauli's torso with his hands and mouth , by the time he reached his manhood , he only nudged it to the side which made Sauli whine .  
Adam just pulled apart the baby butt-cheeks and sighed . There he goes !

Biting Sauli's inner thight and dragging his broad , flat and talented tongue to his hole , a tentative flick than pushed it inside as far as it will go . Sauli nearly jumped off the bed .  
Adam used his strength to hold him down . Thinking of claiming another part of him that was untouched by any tattoo or any drawing , only very well shaped and small in the palms of his hands.  
Adam couldn't, didn't dare to move and get lube , and lose the beautiful sight of a sprawled and open Sauli , so he just wetted his fingers and used them to open his lover up .  
"ADAM !! nghhh! Enough " , he pulled Adam's hand out the way , sat up and leaned in to take Adam in his mouth , to hear the shaky breath leave Adam's mouth . But he can do that later , suck Adam's brains out , for now he will only wet his cock to get it in him .

Than Adam pushed off and on the bed , Sauli's compact and athletic legs wrapped strongly around Adam's waist and his arms around Adam's neck and back , octopus way .

Adam pushed in slowly , looking at him in the eye until he bottomed out . While thrusting , Sauli ran his hands on Adam's chest and belly and shoulders , moving from his collarbones to his V-line . 

Adam started panting soon . "Baby !"

Sauli looked up in Adam's eyes and saw possessiveness , dominance but all source of love that kept his heart beating .

He couldn't hold it anymore , he just let himself be , back arched , head thrown back , he released his come between them while Adam muttered nonsense on the length of his throat about how beautiful he was , and how much he loved him .

Sauli clenched hard and Adam trusted jerkily chasing his own ecstasy . Till he felt himself frozen and basking in the afterglow . His baby in his arms .

Jealousy , envy , insecurity … were the last thing from his mind . If people got to see them half naked , they got to have themselves wearing nothing but their own skin and each other's .


End file.
